Brothers in arms
by drade666
Summary: Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel are the misfits of heaven but at least they have each other.


_**BROTHERS IN ARMS**_

They had fought together always watching each others backs but as of late Gabriel had noticed his brothers fighting more and more amongst themselves in particular Lucifer and Michael. Gabriel felt for Lucifer because although he didn't always agree with Lucifer he also knew just how much of a dick Michael could be especially when it came to Lucifer. Gabriel loved his brothers but he also thought they could be some of the most selfish S.O.B' in heaven except for his 2 amigo's Castiel and Lucifer were the only 2 brothers he thought he could depend on having been raised practically by Lucifer while they practically raised Castiel the 3 of them always stood by one another. Michael was always a stubborn idiot, unwilling to listen to anyone else opinion but his own which was why Lucifer often argued with him or got in to small best described slap fights but Gabriel never imagined that one day Michael would go too far.

Gabriel had met up with Castiel to go for a little R&R but when Lucifer didn't meet them on time he figured he was having another spat with Michael so the 2 of them decided to go look for him. Gabriel flew ahead of Castiel a little only to come to a screeching halt, so fast he almost caused Cas to collide with him in mid air.

"Gabriel! What the…" Castiel trailed off as his eyes landed on what he had seen

"Lucifer!" Gabriel shouted in concern as he flew straight towards the figure lying on the ground below them.

Gabriel landed next to the figure on the ground, which was slumped over bleeding. Lucifer was beaten badly with contusions; bruises and other injuries all over his body plus at least one of his wings were broken. Gabriel gently lifted Lucifer's head up while bracing his brother's body trying not to cause him any further pain.

"Lucifer, what happened?" Castiel asked as he landed next to Gabriel

"Michael" Lucifer chocked out weakly as a low moan escaped his lips

"Michael? How could he…" Cas began before Gabriel interrupted him

"We'll deal with him later let's just get Lucifer some place safer" Gabriel stated as he snapped his fingers allowing them to end up in Gabriel's own little piece of heaven.

The room was quite beautiful decorated in rich colours with a fireplace at the foot of the bed, large sitting area at the bay like window and king sized bed. Gabriel carried Lucifer over to the bed placing him gently on to it trying not to jar his injured brother too much, after placing him on the bed Gabriel set about swiftly identifying the injuries Lucifer had received. Gabriel found that Lucifer had at least 3 broken ribs, broken wrist, broken nose, other fractures and multiple contusions but the worst was his top right wing was broken at the joint probably done on purpose.

Castiel looked at Gabriel once he'd finished looking Lucifer over with a worried expression on his face. Gabriel gave a small smile in return then waved a hand in the air conjuring up a small bowel of warm water with a cloth hanging over the side on the nightstand next to the bed. Castiel walked forward grabbing the cloth from the bowel then sitting next to Lucifer on the bed he began to gently whip the blood from Lucifer's nose and mouth cleaning him up. Lucifer moaned as Gabriel applied his hand to the morning stars side releasing a small amount of grace to heal his brothers broken ribs before moving on to his broken wrist then healing the fractures located elsewhere on his body. After a few hours of treating Lucifer Gabriel and Castiel eventually finished pulling a blanket over Lucifer Gabriel walked over to Castiel who was standing near the doorway leaning against the frame his crystal blue eyes staring intently at Gabriel as he approached.

"I never dreamed Michael would do such a thing," Cas said solemnly as Gabriel stopped in front of him

"I'm going to go have a talk with him, you watch Lucifer he should sleep for a while" Gabriel said as he walked past Castiel

Gabriel had always tried to see both sides of the coin but in this case he couldn't he knew what Lucifer had gone to talk to Michael about and it certainly didn't warrant what had been done to him. Michael was standing over his desk in his office mulling over some paperwork, his fists clearly still bruised from beating on Lucifer. Gabriel stormed through the door to Michael's office rage flashing in his amber eyes.

"Gabriel! What is the meaning of this?" Michael demanded looking up from his work

"What's the meaning of this? WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS? I'll tell you what this is, this is about Lucifer and what you did to him!" Gabriel shouted at his elder brother

"Lucifer deserved what he got," Michael said regally walking towards Gabriel

"No Michael! HE DIDN"T!" Gabriel growled glaring at his brother

"He spoke out of turn!" Michael said glaring back at Gabriel

"He voiced his opinion Michael! That's all and for that you nearly beat him to death!" Gabriel snarled clenching his fists

"You watch your mouth or I'll do the same to you" Michael threatened narrowing his eyes at Gabriel

"You don't scare me, Michael" Gabriel threatened back as he stood his ground while Michael towered over him in a menacing manner.

"You really want to test me?" Michael asked in a tone of malice

"No, Michael the question is do you really want to test me?" Gabriel retorted with extreme hatred in his eyes

"I'll put you in your place" Michael threatened as he took a swing at Gabriel who swiftly ducked to avoid it only to met by a kick to the stomach, which knocked Gabriel backwards.

Gabriel regained his footing then advanced on Michael throwing a punch that missed then ducking to avoid Michael's retaliation punch. The fight went on for several minutes but eventually Michael got the upper hand kicking Gabriel threw a near by wall, Gabriel lay there for a short period of time his six golden wings drooped over him as he listened to the distinct sound of foot steps approaching him.

"You 3 have always been the outcasts of our family! I won't let you ruin fathers plan," Michael said harshly as he stood over Gabriel who looked up with blood running from his broken nose and mouth.

"I will never side with you Michael!" Gabriel spat as he heaved for breath

"Silence!" Michael shouted as he lifted a hand to continue beating Gabriel when he was suddenly made very aware of a presence behind him

"Leave him be Michael!" Said a very stern, gruff voice

"Castiel! What do you think your doing?" Michael asked the young angel as he ignored Gabriel now to focus on him

"I think I'm defending my family" Castiel replied his blue eyes glowing with malice

Castiel was the youngest of all the angels but for some reason he always held a certain danger, something that made even an archangel like Michael a little apprehensive. Cas held his angel blade up to show Michael he meant business and that he really should back off quickly.

"Huh! Fine, your both not worth my time anyway" Michael scoffed as he flew off

Castiel ran to Gabriel's side placing a hand to his forehead then releasing his grace; swiftly healing the wounds Gabriel had received. Gabriel stood to his feet using Castiel for leverage as he did so.

"You alright?" Cas asked holding Gabriel up till he got his balance

"Yeah, I'm alright" Gabriel told Cas as he got his footing then wiped the blood from his chin

"Good" Cas said with relief in his eyes

"How's Lucifer?" Gabriel asked still wiping blood from his face

"He's fine, still resting" Castiel told Gabriel as he looked over Gabriel trying to see any other wounds he may need to heal

"That's good, let's go back to him now" Gabriel insisted already flaring his wings for flight

"Okay" Cas agreed flaring his raven coloured feathers out

Castiel and Gabriel returned to where Lucifer was still sleeping, Gabriel washed himself up while Cas healed wounds that he hadn't been able to before on Gabriel. A few hours later Lucifer finally regained consciousness but was none to pleased to hear of the reckless actions his brothers had taken on his behalf.

"You should have let it go" Lucifer said angrily looking from Castiel who was standing next to the bed over to Gabriel who was leaning against the large fireplace at the foot of the bed.

"Ah, he was a dick and he deserved it" Gabriel stated flatly as he looked to the side

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" Lucifer emphasised glaring at Gabriel

"Please! Michael isn't that powerful" Gabriel scoffed rolling his eyes

"Gabriel is right we had to, we're brothers…" Castiel began before Lucifer interrupted him

"He is also your brother" Lucifer stated harshly

"Not in my books anymore! We outcasts are on our own," Gabriel said quoting what Michael had said earlier

Lucifer shot Gabriel a disapproving glare but at the same time he knew Gabriel was right; all their brothers and sisters would never understand, all they had was each other now…. brothers in arms.


End file.
